


A Good Fit

by Mariavc



Series: There was Skye before Daisy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hoping for something and loosing it hurts more than never hoping for anything, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye/Mary Sue goes to her third foster home and allows herself to hope that this time things will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Next stop: The Brodys. I just thought that this was very important. As we know the orphanage had the order to move Skye around and I think that's why she never find a home, no matter how hard she tried to fit and be good, even if the family actually loved her they always had to send her back, which hurts even more because she thought that nobody really wanted her. This is my take on what happened with the Brodys.

 

Everybody thinks that she doesn’t know it, that she’s too little to understand, but she does. She knows that there’s something wrong, something wrong with her. Even when people come to St. Agnes and they talk to her, smile, act like they want her, they always leave.

She’s been placed with two families before. The first time she doesn’t remember, the second time she didn’t even make the end of the month before they sent her back, two years ago. So yes, maybe she’s little but she feels that something is not right.

It’s hard to believe that it’ll be any different this time. Even thought the couple looks nice.

She wants to believe that this time it can be different.

The woman, Martha, turns in her seat to see her. She’s smiling. “You’re too quiet sweetheart. Is everything ok?”

“Yes Mrs. Brody” She looks down, stares at her laced fingers.

“Oh” Martha chuckles “You can call me Martha if you want. Do you prefer Mary or Sue?” She asks.

“I…” She looks up, takes a moment. “Mary is fine”

“What do you say if we go and get some Ice-cream first, to celebrate?” The man says from the driver’s seat. He makes eye contact through the rearview mirror.

“If you want, or… whatever you like. We really want to get to know you, see what you like…”

“Ice-cream is fine” Mary says and Martha looks back at her husband with a smile. They seem excited.

“What about the other girl?” She asks, takes them by surprise.

“Oh. Laura is at school now, but she’s really excited to meet you. She helped us decorate and move another bed in her room. She insisted that she wanted to share it. Is that ok?”

Mary smiles at that “Yeah. It’s great. I want to meet her too”

“Great. So, Ice-cream and then you’re going to meet your new home” Martha smiles and that last part earns her a look from her husband.

 

* * *

The house is big, like a dream house from a TV show. Martha takes her to her room, all painted in a soft pink and white, and she sees the two beds, with matching sheet sets, everything is so… perfect and Mary feels happy. She feels like maybe this time they’ll like her.

She feels Martha’s hand on her back.

“We just finished the process with Laura a couple of months ago, she’s always been happy here and I hope you can be, too”

It’s an impulse. She hugs the woman.

“Thank you”

“Oh” Martha takes a second before she kneels next to the girl and hugs her back. “What do you say if we go and get your things?”

Mary nods happily. This time she’ll be good, she’ll be good at school and will do all her homework. She’ll go to bed early and do her chores. She’ll try anything to make sure she’s a good fit this time.

“Honey. Laura’s here!”

They hear Henry’s voice from downstairs, and Mary feels nervous. She wants her new sist- foster sister to like her too.

 

* * *

“Do you like music?” Laura asks. They’re sitting on the bedroom’s floor, playing with dolls and princesses and stuffed animals that are their pets and Mary feels happy. “Martha and Henry got me the Backstreet boys CD, do you want to play it?”

“Yeah” Mary smiles “I’ve hear them on the radio”

“Let’s go downstairs” Laura grabs her favorite Barbie doll and then Mary’s hand with her free hand.

Both girls run downstairs giggling happily.

“Laura, Mary. Be careful!” Martha says, leaning out from the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” She asks.

“Yes mom!” Laura says and Mary stops dead in her tracks. She sees Martha smiling and going back to the kitchen and Laura is kneeling in front of a table next to the stereo. She picks one CD and opens the case. “Come here!” She says to Mary.

The music starts playing and although Mary is a little shy at first, soon she starts dancing with Laura. The girl gives her the booklet with the song lyrics so she can sing too.

Mrs. Brody… Martha brings snacks soon, it’s Friday, and Laura doesn’t have to worry about homework yet.

Everything feels like a dream. Henry comes back early and takes the whole family out for dinner to celebrate and by that time Mary already feels comfortable with them. Laura always takes her hand, wherever they go and they sit together in the family dinner.

“How do you like pizza, Mary?” Henry says when the waitress comes to take their order.

“I love it!”

“Yes! Pizza is the best!” Laura adds.

Martha said that Laura was happy. She seems happy with them, she even called Martha ‘mom’, and the woman smiled at that.

“So, something interesting happened while at was at the office?” Henry asks and Laura smiles.

“Mary likes the backstreet boys too!”

“Oh wow. I can feel that we’re going to be listening to that album a lot more” He sighs and Martha chuckles.

“I loved our room” Mary says, “It’s pretty”

“I’m glad to hear that” The man says.

“Mom. I want to pee” Laura says to Martha, and the woman immediately grab’s the girl’s hand to take her to the bathroom.

“You’ll be ok here?” She asks her husband and he nods.

When they leave Mary speaks again “I won’t play the CD if you don’t like it” She says.

“What?” Henry looks confused, but he smiles.

“If you don’t like the backstreet boys. I won’t play the CD in the house”

“Oh… no, no. I was joking. It’s not… it’s fine”

 

* * *

On Monday Martha takes her to Laura’s school, but first they have to go to the principal’s office.

“She’s aware of her situation, and she’s adapting really fast. Laura is very excited to have her here too” Martha says and Mary only stares at the older woman in front of her.

“So, Mary Sue. How were you doing in school back at St. Agnes?”

“I was good. I will be good here”

“I’m sure you will sweetheart. It’s going to be a little difficult because classes started two months ago. You’ll have to catch up”

“I will, I swear”

Martha smiles “We’re going to help with everything we can. We want to be as involved as we are with Laura”

“I think she’ll be just fine here, Mrs. Brody. She can start tomorrow, so you have time to get her everything she needs and I’ll personally speak to Mrs. Baker. She’s the Third grade teacher”

“Ok that sounds perfect. Do you like that, Mary?” Martha asks and she nods in response.

The rest of the morning they spend it buying what she needs for school. Martha even lets her pick her notebooks. She feels happy.

Everything falls into a routine after that. She starts school, meets at lunch with Laura, even starts making her own new friends. When she goes back home she immediately starts doing her homework, no matter how hard it is to catch up, she’s trying her best and actually starting to make some progress with Martha’s help.

She gets a B in her first exam and Martha and Henry take to family to watch a Bug’s life that weekend. She’s never been in a movie theater before, and she loves every minute of it.

The whole family laughs while they talk about the movie on their way back home.

“Good night little bugs” Martha jokes when they are already on their beds. Henry is next to her.

Once they leave Laura turns to face her “I’m happy you’re here. You’re the best sister I could have ever had”

Mary smiles “You too”

And after that, it’s when the calls start. It’s been 3 weeks, just like the last time.

“I know, but I thought that maybe if she adapted-“ Martha says on the phone “Yeah, I understand, but at least we deserve to know why, don’t you think?”

She looks stressed.

“How are we supposed to explain that to a girl?” Martha continues and then she sees her.

Mary is standing in the end of the stairs.

“Oh crap.-oh! Sorry. I…I’ll call you later!” She hands up, quickly “What are you doing there?”

“I’m sorry” Mary looks down.

“How long have you been there?”

“I wanted to get some water,” She sobs.

“Ok… ok. I… forget that word I said, and… I was just talking and… oh no. Mary is ok, don’t cry” She kneels down and hugs the girl.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t listening. I won’t do it again. I swear”

“Oh no, no. It’s ok. I was just a little distracted an you startled me sweetheart, but you did nothing wrong” Martha says as she keeps stroking her hair softly “Do you want a glass of Milk?”

Mary just nods.

“Come on. I’ll get you milk”

That night she has the nightmare again, the one where she’s alone. She’s alone in a rainy forest. It’s dark and cold and she hears people crying out loud in pain. She sees dark figures coming for her. She sees blood and she cries too.

“Mary!”

She hears and then she sees light.

She wakes up and sees Laura, Martha and Henry, they all look worried and Laura is crying.

“Mary, it’s ok” Martha is next to her, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Baby, it’s us. We’re here”

“What’s going on?” Henry asks, Laura is hugging his leg and she looks scared.

“You were crying and yelling and Laura couldn’t wake you up” Martha says.

Mary sobs and starts crying too “I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again”

“You can tell us”

“No. I will be good this time. I swear”

“Honey, it’s ok” Martha hugs her.

“I’m sorry mom” Mary lets out and then freezes.

“It’s ok, baby” Martha keeps saying as she strokes her back, but she sees Henry looking down.

She knows what happens next.

A week later she’s back at St. Agnes.

The drive is quiet. Martha stares out the window and Henry is focused on the road. Laura didn’t even say goodbye. She was angry.

Sister Mckenna is waiting at the door. She always is.

Henry carries her bags out. She’s got new clothes and toys but she doesn’t want any of that.

“Mary, wait!” Martha stops her before she runs inside. “I’m really sorry,” She says but the girl doesn’t answer. “Sometimes things don’t work, not because we don’t want them to work or because we don’t feel-“

“I get it” Mary interrupts her “Thank you for everything Mrs. Brody” She says and finally runs back inside.

“She’ll be fine,” The nun says and Henry hugs Martha. “We have to do it this way”

 

* * *

She sees them go, just like the others did. They drive away without looking back after taking her things inside. It was too good to be true, and she doesn’t want to feel like that again. Ever. She prefers to stay in the orphanage, where she doesn’t get to hope about things that won’t happen. It hurts less.

That night the nightmare comes back, but at least no one takes her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think. Maybe there's not like a lot of people interested in reading this but if there's just a few it's more than enough. I really love to dig deeper into Skye's story.
> 
> Next: Skye chooses her new new and runs away from the orphanage. Also... it'll be a crossover with Grant Ward living in the woods, like a parallel story.


End file.
